List of Speed Punks 2 Characters
This page details the characters featured in Speed Punks 2. Starting Characters *'Tempest' *'BIO': The unofficial leader of the Speed Punks/Freaks. 2 years spent on all the missed classes gave him time to improve his work, but he's still a crazy, temperamental pyromaniac, kleptomaniac, and natural rebel like he is. Now, he's racing once again, to see who the champion is at The Great Raceway Show. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Kart Color: Red **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Monty' *'BIO': After 2 years of hard studying, Monty's performance has been improving, mostly due to driving with Cosworth. He's ready for whatever the Great Raceway Show has in store for him. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Kart Color: Blue **Collision Recovery: Good *'Brains' *'BIO': 2 years of data studying has helped Brains increase the speed of his kart, so he's now ready for the Great Raceway Show and its events of extreme velocity. And he had also rebuilt BEEMER after the racing robot had a nasty crash resulting from a failed gearbox. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Kart Color: Green **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Monica' *'BIO': Monica is back, and pretty, and determined to prove that girls rule at the Great Raceway Show. She even develops a rivalry with a new racer named Penelope. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Kart Color: Purple **Collision Recovery: Good *'Tabitha' *'BIO': 2 years ago, she was a spoiled brat, but she soon decided to turn her life around. She is not as bratty as before, but her competitive streak is still fiery, and she's ready for the Great Raceway Show, to prove to everyone she's the best. **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Kart Color: Pink **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Buster & Wedgie' *'BIO': Buster and Wedgie are the school bullies, and they are the first team-pair to be in the Great Raceway Show, and they will use all means necessary to win. Of course, they're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Along with that, their teamwork could use a bit of work since they had a habit of arguing with each other... **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Very Heavy **Kart Color: Yellow **Collision Recovery: Poor *'Cosworth' *'BIO': Cosworth is Monty's pet dog, and he's been improving his skills, as well as improving Monty's. He's also the first animal to take part in the Great Raceway Show. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: White *'Tetsuo' *'BIO': The naughtiest thing Tempest did 2 years ago was stealing the kart of a rival driver, Tetsuo, a Japanese kid who is an exchange student at Tempest's school. Now, they've 'let that incident go', Tetsuo is ready to take on the trials and tribulations of the Great Raceway Show. He has also been improving his collision recovery, with the help of his old martial arts sensei, Master Muru. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Black *'BEEMER' *'BIO': BEEMER is the racing robot designed by Brains 2 years ago. But, one day during a test drive, his kart's gearbox failed, and he crashed horribly. After a sleepless week of maintenance and repairs, Brains rebuilt BEEMER, now with improved collision recovery and a faster speed than ever. He's also ditched his self-destructive habits! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Silver Unlockable Characters *'Spencer' *'BIO': Once a substitute gym teacher who was fired from Tempest's school for being too reckless, according to the principal, this cool adult's gonna prove he's still got it on the track! That, and he is totally gonna blast the others outta the Great Raceway Show! Even Tempest would have to watch out! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Average **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Cyan **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Easy Cup and defeat him in Spencer's Challenge *'Penelope' *'BIO': Penelope is a posh girl, and the new student at the School for Young Ladies. She always prides herself as being the best, and is a show-off, earning her a fierce rivalry with Monica. She boasts that her family is also very rich, which is true, and that she's gonna blast all the others outta the Great Raceway Show! Just wait till Monica wipes that smirk off her face! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Lavender **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Medium Cup and defeat her in Penelope's Challenge *'Sam Grunzel' *'BIO': Sam Grunzel, nicknamed the "Shooting Star", is the North American kart racing champion and one heck of a driver! His fame and driving skill is rivaled by that of Kurao from Japan, driving a powerful, custom-built kart also named the Shooting Star. Okay, so he may be fast, but his collision recovery isn't so hot. With him participating in the Great Raceway Show, though, he's definitely welcoming all challengers to try and beat him! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor **Kart Color: Royal Blue with silver stars **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Hard Cup and defeat him in The Shooting Star's Challenge *'Kurao' *'BIO': A world-famous Japanese kart racing champion known for his skill on the track, Kurao is not only a potent driver, he also has a good sense of sportsmanship to go with it. He is the one who inspired Tempest to start the Speed Punks/Freaks, and now with him joining the Great Raceway Show, everyone wants a piece of him! Even Tempest! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Scarlet **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Throwback Cup with the Gold Wheels mode active and defeat him in Kurao's Challenge **Trivia: Kurao was an older character design from the original game's development that was scrapped. *'Lucy' *'BIO': This little girl is almost a year older than Tabitha, and she likes all things orange and cute. She might look sweet, but on the racetrack, she's a real speed demon! Just ask her uncle, whoso happens to be Vinnie Megaspeed! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Orange **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Secret Cup and defeat her in Lucy's Challenge *'Vinnie Megaspeed' *'BIO': As the kart racing champ and poster dude of the Great Raceway Show, Vince Meganson A.K.A. Vinnie Megaspeed has seen it all and raced them all. He is one of the toughest acts to follow in the kart racing world, next to Kurao and Sam Grunzel. Think you've got what it takes to beat him? Start your engines and find out! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Black with purple highlights **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Secret Cup with the Gold Wheels mode active and defeat him in Vinnie's Ultimate Challenge *'S.U.D.5.' *'BIO': S.U.D.5. was an earlier prototype of BEEMER that Brains had built as a testbed for the stuff that he would put into the final version. Now, after two years, he's finally brought out of the mothballs, with new racing techniques programmed into his computational matrix! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Poor **Kart Color: Grey **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Medium Cup with the Gold Wheels mode active and defeat him in S.U.D.5.'s Challenge. **Trivia: S.U.D.5. is the earlier name for BEEMER in the alpha version of Speed Punks, and he also has BEEMER'S old body design and stats from the original PS1 game. *'Buzz' *'BIO': He's a boy who likes outer space, and he always wishes to go as fast as a rocket. The nephew of famous astronaut Billy Galactic, he's determined to make a galactic display at the Great Raceway Show. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Medium **Kart Color: White and grey **Collision Recovery: Great **How To Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Throwback Cup and defeat him in Buzz's Challenge. **Trivia: Buzz is the earlier name for Monty in the alpha version of Speed Punks, but his outfit is a grey and purple recolor of Monty's outfit, but with gold stars on it. *'Master Muru' * BIO: Tetsuo's old martial arts sensei. Despite being 90 years old, he looks like a 30 year old man. Also, he's a master of the kart racing world in addition to his martial arts prowess. He states that only the best of the best, be it Tetsuo or someone else, can race against him in the Great Raceway Show! He also prides himself on his outfit, especially his sandals. **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Kart Color: Lime Green **Collision Recovery: Excellent **How To Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Hard Cup with the Gold Wheels mode active and defeat him in Master Muru's Challenge. **Trivia: Master Muru is based on a humanized Muru from the BBC show Tree Fu Tom. *'Cleo' *'BIO': Named after the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, Cleo brings herself pride for her homeland of Egypt. She's bringing the pride of her hometown to the Great Raceway Show. Her kart might not be too fast, but she speeds off from the starting line in less time than it takes to spell her name in Egyptian! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Tan **How to Unlock: Place 1st in all races of the Easy Cup with the Gold Wheels mode active and defeat her in Cleo's Challenge *'Karl' *'BIO': Karl, Monica's handsome teacher at the School for Young Ladies, has also decided to join in on the Speed Punks' racing shenanigans at the Great Raceway Show, and now he's gonna enjoy it! Oh, and also, it turned out; He was once a kart racing champion in his youth! His favorite track is Seaside Circuit! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Dark Purple and Tan **How to Unlock: *'Gnarley Harley' *'BIO': Gnarley Harley is the lifeguard at Shipwreck Shore, his "home turf for surf", as he always puts it. He's a mellow surfer dude, though he takes his lifeguard duties seriously enough. On the track, however, he can really give it his all, and is a crack shot with Basic Missiles. Nothing gets past him! **Top Speed: Low **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Light-Medium **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Sandy Yellow and Ocean blue **How to Unlock: **Trivia: *'Mrs. Carlo' *'BIO': Oh, my! It's Monty's mom, and she's joining her son on the track with the other Speed Punks. **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: We're not telling, it'd be too rude! **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: **How to Unlock: Version-Exclusive Guest Characters Nintendo systems *'Mario' *'BIO': Hailing from the Mushroom Kingdom, this famed Italian plumber is no stranger to the kart racing scene, and now, in the Nintendo-exclusive versions of SP2, he competes in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Red/White with the Mario "M" logo *'Kirby' *'BIO': Kirby may be cute and innocent, but his suction power and copy abilities have taken down many a dangerous foe! He traveled to Earth from Popstar, and has now joined the Great Raceway Show to show everyone how racing's done in Dream Land! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Very Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Pink with yellow stars *'Donkey Kong' *'BIO': It's hippest ape of them all, the banana-slamma himself, Donkey Kong! He's bigger, faster, and stronger, too, and now he's gonna smash it up in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Brown with the DK logo *'Link' *'BIO': With kart racing experience gained from Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the Hero of Hyrule once again joins the racing circuit! Now against a host of fierce opponents on the track in the Great Raceway Show, he'll have quite the adventure! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Emerald Green with a Triforce logo *'Inkling' *'BIO': Time for the Inkling to make a mess and lay claim to as much turf as he/she can at the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Black with multi-colored ink spatter patterns and the Splatoon logo **NOTE: You can choose between a male blue Inkling or an female orange Inkling! *'Isabelle' *'BIO': The cute dog secretary from the Animal Crossing games. She made her debut in Animal Crossing: New Leaf, but she didn't make a racing game appearance till joining as DLC for Mario Kart 8 in 2015! She's ready to give it her all in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Very Light **Kart Color: Cream with the Animal Crossing leaf logo **Collision Recovery: Excellent PS3/4 *'Ratchet & Clank' *'BIO': A Lombax weapons expert and a defector warbot from the Solana Galaxy have come to Earth in order to take part in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Blue and silver *'Sackboy' *'BIO': Sackboy is the denizen of a world formed from the collective creative energies of the Earth, known as LittleBigPlanet. Now, he has come to the Great Raceway Show, in order to find new ideas to play, share, and create! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Light brown with LBP stickers *'Sly Cooper' *'BIO': Sly is a master thief from a long line of master thieves with a prestigious history, also the frontman of the Cooper gang. Now, he and the gang has their sights on the trophy of the Great Raceway Show, which is reportedly made of pure gold and other valuable metals and gems. **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Blue with Sly's Thief Meter icon *'Jak & Daxter' *'BIO': The dynamic duo from the smash hit series on the PlayStation consoles, a wielder of Eco and an obnoxious ottsel, ready to dominate the racing circuits at the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Dark Purple with white accents XBox 360/One: *'Banjo & Kazooie' *'BIO': Banjo & Kazooie are back, and ready to race in the Great Raceway Show! While Banjo overtakes, Kazooie will mouth 'em off! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Heavy **Collision Recovery: Good **Kart Color: Brown and red with a Jiggy logo *'Mumbo Jumbo' *'BIO': Eekumbokum! Mumbo Jumbo's driving in to the Great Raceway Show, to unleash some real racing magic on his opponents! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: High **Weight: Light **Kart Color: Pink and blue with a Mumbo Token logo **Collision Recovery: Excellent *'Blinx' *'BIO': **Top Speed: **Acceleration: **Weight: **Kart Color: **Collision Recovery: Steam: *'Scout' *'BIO': This Bostonian-born mercenary with the attitude has come to the Great Raceway Show to prove to everyone that he's the fastest! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: **Kart Color: All Versions: *'Yooka & Laylee' **'BIO': Yooka the chameleon and Laylee the bat have arrived to race in the Great Raceway Show! They're gonna race and roll like no tomorrow! **Top Speed: Average **Acceleration: Low **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Excellent **Kart Color: Green on the front, and purple on the back *'Dr. Orel White' *&'BIO': Dr. Orel White DDS, the villainous time-travelling dentist from Costume Quest 2, has come to The Great Raceway Show to promote dental hygiene, to race the Speed Freaks/Punks, and keep his own teeth safe and clean by doing so! **Top Speed: High **Acceleration: Average **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: In the stripes of the title for the first Costume Quest game. DLC Characters Sega All-Stars DLC *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'BIO': The world's fastest hedgehog is no stranger to the racing scene, and now with him competing at the Great Raceway Show, he'll really spice things up with his sonic speed! **Top Speed: Very High **Acceleration: Very High **Weight: Medium **Collision Recovery: Great **Kart Color: Sonic Blue *'Billy Hatcher' *'BIO': Coo-coo doodle-doo, because Billy Hatcher is here to make the sun rise and brighten things up on the track in the Great Raceway Show! **Top Speed: **Acceleration: **Weight: **Collision Recovery: **Kart Color: White with blue spots Category:Characters Category:Character list Category:Lists Category:Pages by Shrekyardigans